Fireworks Overcome the Mailstrom
by Yakedomaru
Summary: Oneshot  A horrible accident and the resulting misunderstanding ruins Naruto's life. Warning: Lolicon and Lemon.


Naruto woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was that his arms and legs were paralyzed, bound to a cold steel table. As he struggled, the table jerked and came to life, the heavy support chains rattling and groaning as it inched the table down, leaving Naruto dangling a foot above the ground. He began to look around frantically. His neck and back hurt, having spent a forgotten night chained to this table. _What the hell happen__ed? How did I get here?_

He sighed and laid his aching head back down. _I have to calm down and remember what happened yesterday. _He shut his eyes and started to breathe deeply. He fell silent, and then let out a slow, long exhale. "Ok, so I woke up yesterday and..."

The light shined through the window, right into the eyes of the soon to be awake Uzumaki. "Why does the sun have to rise before I'm awake?" he questioned angrily.

He rolled off the bed and his limbs spread out as he hit with a loud slam.. "Stupid floor," he muttered. He reached his hand up and pawed around for his alarm clock, swiftly pulling it down. He blinked a couple times, and then his eyes widened in surprise. "Shit! It's noon already?" he yelped. He sprang up and shook his alarm clock. "This thing can't be broken..." He dropped his clock. "I'm going to be later than Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke and Sakura will have my hide!"

He threw off his pajamas, got dressed, and went flying out his window. He wanted to make sure he looked as tired as possible so that he might have a logical excuse. If not, he could pull a Kakashi and come up with a lame excuse.

He made it to the training grounds faster than he ever remembered. He looked carefully around the clearing and only found his mortal enemy sitting under a tree, knees up and arms folded.

Naruto sighed with relief. He hadn't slept in. His alarm clock had broken. He smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-teme," he said teasingly.

The Uchiha didn't even bother to open his eyes. "What is it, Dobe?"

Naruto was quickly offended by Sasuke's cold reply. _Stupid Sasuke. Why does Sakura like him?_

The air around the two was left was left awkward and stale as neither bothered to continue the conversation.

They sat around in silence until Sakura's usual screech of "Sasuke-kun!" rang in the air.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" he said as he jumped up, his mood instantly bettered by seeing his beautiful, pink-haired crush.

And, as usual, Sakura shoved Naruto out of the way on her mad dash to talk to Sasuke. "Bastard," Naruto grumbled, mouth full of dirt as Sakura's mad chirping to Sasuke rang in Naruto's ears.

Naruto lay on the ground, mood soured and mind thinking of how many objects he could potentially stab into Sakura. Sakura's endless blabbering barely concealed what he thought was a rustling noise in the leaves. He lifted up his head and tried to hear it again, but it was gone.

"What the-"

Naruto gagged loudly as Kakashi's feet landed on his back. Acting unaware of his jumpsuit-wearing platform, he simply raised up a hand for a simple wave. "Yo."

He dug his heel into Naruto's back. "I'm glad to see we're all not at each other's' throats for once. Good job!"

Naruto started to squirm violently, and eventually found the strength to get up and try and flip Kakashi off of him, but the white-haired ninja simply jumped off and landed a few feet nearby.

"What are we gonna do today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in excitement, ready to get today over with.

"Well, I don't know, Naruto. That's for you to decide."

Everyone froze. Sakura eventually spoke up. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I have nothing in my training plans and I certainly don't find you guys ready for anything beyond saving small animals in terms of missions, so I decided that today be an off day for you. Go ahead and do whatever. As long as it's legal, it's probably fine."

Sakura's face brightened and her green eyes shined. "Really?"

"Aw, come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Why can't you train me!"

Kakashi sighed. "I just said why, Naruto."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Naruto," said Kakashi with a simple wave before he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grumbled." He turned towards Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, do you..." His eyes glanced down and he could feel his face going red. "Do you maybe wanna hang out with me today?"

The smoke cleared as he gained no response. Sakura had already left with Sasuke.

Naruto kept his face downcast as he slid through Konoha village. He had nothing to do now, and Sakura abandoning didn't leave him in a good mood for the day.

He walked into Ichiraku Ramen and yelled, "Hey old man one bowl of miso pork ramen, please!"

Old man Ichiraku smiled at the little boy. "Coming right up, Naruto."

Once the hot noodles were in front of him, he made his usual work of pigging out on them. And to be honest, it did help him feel better about being ditched by Sakura. Slurping up his eighth bowl, he slapped down some money and shouted, "Bye old man. See you later!" as he ran away from the stand.

He slipped into the less walked paths of Konoha. Nothing could knock him down from the high he was having right now. At least, that's what he thought until his foot got snagged on something and he tumbled over it.

He got up, cussing under his breath, and glanced at the object. His mouth hung open. On the ground, in a crumpled, dirty wreck, was Hinata Hyuuga. Her face had small bruises and her white jacket had been stained brown.

_What the hell?..._

Naruto quickly went to Hinata and dropped by her side. He shook her shoulder.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan! Are you O.K.?"

No response.

He stared at her unmoving body. He stood up and picked her up. He took to the alleys and tried to find where her house was. Constantly, he would look down at her, hoping that she'd make a noise or move a little, but nothing happened.

Naruto would have loved to have gotten her to a hospital, but if someone saw him, he'd be called a kidnapper before he was called a hero. He rounded a corner and his feet trampled over an object, once again tripping him, and sending Hinata flying out of his arms. A needle, which had gotten caught in her hair during practice that morning, came loose, and she fell on it. It hit a nerve. She made a small grunt before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Naruto stood back up, dusted himself off, and turned around to see what he had tripped over now. What he had tripped over turned out to be the third horrible thing that had happened to him today. _God, _he thought, _today sucks._

On the ground, he saw the little Hyuuga Hanabi. She opened her eyes, groaning, and stood up. She stared at Uzumaki for a few minutes, minutes that dragged on forever, and then her eyes filled with fury. She pounced. He couldn't see how fast her do-jutsu was, but the last thing he remembered was a terrible pain in his abdomen and her glaring, off-white eyes.

...He now realized why he might be here. He tried to help the injured Hinata, and then he ran over Hanabi. What had happened to Hinata, it might have looked like something else entirely. "I understand now."

"Oh, do you know, Uzumaki Naruto?"

The sudden voice made him freeze. He frantically started to flail his head again to see who was speaking, but the darkness showed nothing.

A light flicked on and Naruto's head froze. There was ten-year-old Hyuuga Hanabi standing in front of him. His fear faded into a smile, and then his smile faded to laughter. In the middle of his laughing fit, his eyes opened to see her lavender eyes, dark with hatred and rage, and his laughter stopped.

She scowled deeper. "I won't tolerate you laughing again, Uzumaki. You... You murdered my sister, and you tried to murder me. I'm going to punish you for this."

Every inch of Naruto froze. For a little girl, the seriousness and anger in her voice sent chills down his spine.

_I don't think this girl's serious. She's ten, after all. _Naruto smiled. "And how do y-"

Hanabi slapped cold tape over Naruto's mouth, shutting him up.

"What I do will be very simple, so simple that even you could understand." she stopped for a second, closed her eyes, opened them, and looked him straight in the eye, smiling. "I will pleasure myself with you, until you die naturally. You will not be fed, you will not be given water, you will have no clothing. Right now, until you die, you will have nothing."

_What the fuck?! _Naruto's eyes went wide, and he started to thrash about, but the restraints kept him from getting himself free.

"No more talking," She ordered as she began her advance on him. She stripped herself as she walked over to him, carelessly throwing down everything onto the stone floor. She slipped his pants and boxers down and started to stroke him. Naruto watched her intently. He felt himself hardening against his will, making him blush and turn his eyes away.

He eventually looked up at his captor, who was flushed and biting her lip as she tried to ignore the pain of riding him. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. _I'm saving myself for Sakura!_

When Hanabi had become accustomed to having Naruto inside her, she started to move up and down on his cock faster and harder. Naruto groaned as softly as he could as he kept his head turned away, unfortunately pleasured by the new experience, but Hanabi still caught it and smiled at being able to humiliate him.

Suddenly, Hanabi started to go faster and panted loudly. She was muttering under her breath. She flinched. "I'm cumming!" she loudly whined and she went down on Naruto's cock harder.

Naruto felt Hanabi suddenly tighten around him. He could feel his member getting soaked as Hanabi continued. Unable to take the squeezing any longer, he groaned in shame as he finished inside Hanabi.

Hanabi fell onto Naruto's chest, panting. As soon as she regained her senses, she dug her nails into Naruto's skin and roughly pushed herself up before getting off him. She got herself dressed and left Naruto tied up, at least having the decency to pull his boxers back up before leaving him alone in the darkness.

Naruto sighed. "So, is this how it ends?" he said out loud. "Am I really gonna just stay here, tied up and used like a sex doll until I die?"

Thanks for reading!

This is the final copy after reviewing the original story with my beta reader. It's pretty much the same as before, but it makes a little more sense and is cleaner.

Review or the Hyuuga will attack your family.


End file.
